Ginga Sentai Gingaman
Not to be confused with 1998's Super Sentai series, 'Seijuu Sentai Gingaman.'' is an all-male squadron of aliens who work alongside the Silver Imperial Army Zone and take the guise of a squadron that becomes rivals with the Fiveman. Their Zone allegiance is towards First Captain Chevalier. Gingaman History Gingaman arrive with the entire Zone fleet on Earth during the initial invasion of the planet, working as aliens assisting Galactic Empress Meadow on her mission to make Earth the 1000th planet destroyed to gain eternal life. They are prominently seen early on as bodyguards during an attempt to build a Zone base on Earth, with the Hoshikawa siblings having to avoid and combat them. While they possess true allegiance to another within Zone, they do work alongside Garoa's command, most notably in the period prior to their arrival on Earth when footage is found in association with the Hoshikawa's mother, Midori that is later used in a scheme. Gingaman's most notable early usage was a plan to appear as a new, powerful and skilled Sentai squadron to boost up their own propaganda in a scheme by Zone to brainwash the populace into believing that they were actual heroes and thus hypnotize Earth through the Galactic Warrior Gagaagin into becoming the slaves of Meadow and Zone. When a boy originally saved by Gingaman discovers the Gagaagin scheme, Fiveman is forced to fight and defeat Gingaman to prevent this from being accomplished. When First Captain Chevalier finally decides to abandon his life of luxury and return to the front for Zone, Gingaman rejoins their actual leader and begin working alongside him instead of alongside Garoa's fleet. The five become more active once again and fight Fiveman alongside Chevalier whenever he releases a scheme, while likewise being notable as his "background singers" during the commander's introduction to Earth. The most notable later scheme involving Gingaman occurs when Chevalier tries to pacify Meadow after everyone starts to discover that their spacecraft, Vulgyre, wasn't what they thought it was. In this scheme, Chevalier uses Combined Galactic Warrior Hiruagehagin to steal the Energy Charges from within the Fiveman's suits and V-Changer and transfer the power to the Gingaman, turning them into Fiveman! Encouraged by a girl who realized that Fiveman wasn't themselves, the untransformed Fiveman defeat the transformed Gingaman and retake their powers. After Vulgyre is fully revealed as the mastermind of Zone, it forces all of its remaining forces to protect it for two hours during a final transformation into its ultimate "Super Beast" form. Gingaman assists in the protection of the transforming spacecraft, but Fiveman easily crushes them, killing all of the members in the final showdown. 30 Sentai Encyclopedia The Ginga Sentai Gingaman are acknowledged as a more humorous , in the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Special Files entry shown at the end of Task 45 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Warriors *Gagaagin (9) Notes *Because all of these Gingamen are male, Fujiminian Ginga Pink can possibly be considered the very first male Pink Sentai, even if not a hero. *Unlike the other Gingamen, these ones have a Black Ranger. Although the former team did have an extra hero for a Black Ranger. *Even though they are supposed to be Chevalier's protectors against the Fiveman, the Gingaman have always been defeated quite easily by them, either with their henshins or without their henshins. This may suggest that they are not much more powerful than Batzler Soldiers. Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Sentai Team Category:Galactic Imperial Army Zone Category:Characters portrayed by Motokuni Nakagawa